Star Wars: La leyenda de Darth Adrews
by dandres527
Summary: La Fuerza, Entidad caprichosa, la galaxia en las manos de los Skywalkers


_**Hace mucho tiempo,**_

_**en una galaxia muy muy,**_

_**lejana...**_

**STAR WARS: La Leyenda de Darth Adrews **

**Prólogo: La profecia de los gemelos Darth y Lux**

_(Diario de los Whills-escrito 1138-la profecia Darth & Lux)_

"Cuando los tiempos del elegido sean creidos leyenda, surgirá, dos heraldos de aquel que venció a la oscuridad tal cual hizo el caminamte del cielo.

Dos hermanos, Darth y Lux seran los que quedaran, para traer al mundo paz y prosperidad.

Pero el ciclo de los caminantes debe cerrarse nuevamente, asi que uno traicionará a su linaje y corromperá de nuevo el universo como hizo el padre oscuro.

Malos tiempos seran para Bendu pues su fin augurado estará, más por la supervivencia del bien encarnado en uno de ellos, el mal verdadero será destruido, hasta que los sabuesos del vació de la Fuerza decidan atacar.

Un temible duelo, que decidirá los destinos, no solo de los gemelos sinó de los Bendu y la galaxia, librado será cuando la luz y la oscuridad sean uno, cuando el Sith´ari y el Elegido, las dos partes de una ecuación, reestablezcan como uno la Fuerza, trayendo la muerte a uno de los dos y asi augurando el fin del Bogan"

"Que la Fuerza los acompañe"

**Capitulo I: Dake y Dyna**

_(500 DBY-Casa de los Hyra-Solo-7:00 pm hora local)_

(Narrado por mi)

Corria el año 500 DBY, La Alianza Republicana era el gobierno dominante desde hace más de un siglo cuando la Nueva Orden Jedi, dirigida entonces por el descendiente del gran maestro Luke Skywalker, Cade, derrocó al imperio Sith junto al remanente de la Alianza Galáctica y Al remanente del Imperio Fel.

Asi, surgió una nueva República de estos tres grupos reinó durante mucho tiempo. Hasta ahora...

El Jedi Diker Katarn estaba buscando sensibles a la fuerza por orden del descendiente de Cade y actual gran maestro de la orden Vylder Skywalker, cuando sintió una fuerte alteración en la Fuerza proveniente del planeta Tatooine.

El planeta, que habia sido el Hogar y lugar de nacimiento de la Familia Skywalker a menudo tenia muchos sensibles a la fuerza.

Sin embargo algo era diferente en estos dos, estaban ligados fuertemente, ademas Diker sintió que pertenecian a un linaje de Fuertes Jedis aunque el no podia saber cuales eran sus antepasados.

Cuando llegó era de medio dia y los dos hermanos se encontraban colaborandole a su padre Annikan con el trabajo del hogar.

Annikan era un antiguo Jedi y anteriormente perteneció a la orden. Ahora era un viejo sabio que tenia dos hijos, a quienes le habia dicho que algún dia serian Jedis como el.

Estos dos muchachos, ambos de 11 años, se llamaban asi:

El muchacho se llamaba Dake Hyra-Solo, su hermana era Dyna Hyra-Solo.

Aunque ambos eran hermanos mellizos, sus personalidades eran, segun el juicio de Diker, contradictorias pero tambien eran complementarias.

Dake era extrovertido, temerario, a veces arrogante pero sin duda siempre defendia a su familia y amigos.

Por su parte Dyna era callada, timida, prudente y modesta, casi no tenia amigos pero siempre era muy leal y trataba bien a sus amigos y familia.

Habia algo particular en los dos, ambos tenian una marca de nacimiento, era una marca de la fuerza, cosa que solo se ve cada milenio y que augura un gran Jedi. En particular, las marcas eran muy similares al simbolo de la Nueva orden Jedi, la cual a su vez se basaba en la imagen de la familia Marek.

Ambos ya sabian usar la Fuerza al menos para potenciar sus sentidos y fue asi como Dyna logro vencer a un Jefe de los incursore Tusken y quitarle su palo Gaffi, asi como fue que Dake logró cazar un Dragón Krayth la semana anterior.

Ambos muchachos se despidieron de su padre y fueron con Diker a Ossus, donde estaba el Praexum Jedi.

A las 7:00 pm Annikan fue visitado por el Fantasma de Luke Skywalker y por el de Anakin Skywalker.

-Annikan-dijeron ambos-Estoy aqui-respondio el.

-Annikan, el destino de tus hijos es muy importante-dijo Luke- Porque pronto se acerca el tiempo de la leyenda.

-Lo se- dijo el- lo se desde que se nos fue dicho a mi y a mi esposa Allana que en paz descanse.

-Ella se llamaba igua que la hija de Darth Caedus-dijo Anakin.

-Eso tambien lo se, lo único que espero, es que las malas semillas de Darth Vader y Darth Caedus no afecten a mis hijos-dijo Annikan, tras lo cual se fue a dormir.

**-continuará-**

**Este es el primer capitulo de mi Fan fic, espero que les guste.**

**En realidad esta idea la tenia vagando por mi mente desde hace dos años.**

**La parte dura fue escoger el titulo y los nombre pues la trama ya casi la tengo toda.**

**Si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia o solo quieren comentar dejen Reviews.**

**Hasta luego y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


End file.
